Pokemon: Blake
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: Blake has been anticipating becoming a Pokemon trainer for years, eager to have an adventure with her best friends and longing to learn the truth behind her father's death. However, a chance encounter drags her into a quiet war, a war between truth and ideals, where one side's king picks her as his counterpart, whether she likes it or not. [Pokemon Black Novelization]
1. Chapter 1) Spark

Chapter 1) Spark

* * *

 _For my sixteenth birthday, my mom bought me a journal. It's been a few months, but better late than never, right? So, I'm Blake! Sixteen years old and (former) bully hunter. I have two awesome childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, and the three of us vowed to start our Pokemon journey together. Between Mom's worrying and Bianca's Dad's overprotectiveness, Cheren said we should wait until we're all sixteen. By law, we'd be considered 'adults', and would be going off on our own anyway. Which is why I begin this journal today. Bianca turned sixteen a few days ago, meaning we'll finally head take those first steps._

 _...I wish Dad was here. He would've convinced our parents to let us go sooner…_

* * *

I hummed as I read, curled up on a pillow chair by the window. I adored reading more than just about anything, and this was one of my favorites. It was a story based on the myth of the Twin Heroes, adding names and personalities to the legend. Their tale always fascinated me. I hated the Hero of Ideals, though. After all, idealism was a child's way of seeing the world. Or the ignorant. He was whiny in every rendition. The Hero of Truth was much cooler, keeping calm and stoic under all circumstances.

"Blake!" Mom's voice drifted up, and the sound of footsteps told me she was coming over, so reading time was likely over for the day. "Safe to come in?" she teased, opening the door. She carried a box with an eye-popping green ribbon. "You got a gift from Professor Juniper!"

"I… what?" I replied, startled. I set my book down and moved to clear off my table, so she could set it down. "Why?"

"Well, your Pokemon, of course!" She giggled, and pulled the ribbon to open the box up, revealing three Pokeballs. "See?"

"She's weird." I tried to figure out why Professor Juniper left a box on my doorstep. I'd figured we'd go to her lab for Pokemon. "And she even had a note?" I picked it up and scanned over the words, sighing. "She's just trying to be all cool and mature, since she fails so often at it."

"Blake!" Mom shook her head. "Well, I called Cheren and Bianca's places, so they'll be over before long." The doorbell rang right then. "Ah, who could that be?"

"Cheren, likely, since he's the only one in town to ring anyone's doorbells. Unless you were expecting a delivery?"

"No, not today. I'll send him up." She kissed my cheek and gave me a brief hug before skipping down the stairs, humming all the while.

It wasn't long at all that I heard Cheren's quick footsteps approach my bedroom. He paused just long enough to knock before coming in. "So, they're here?" he asked me. He tried to sound calm and cool, but his eyes sparkled. Out of the three of us, he'd wanted to be a trainer the longest. "The Pokemon?"

"Yeah," I answered, pointing to the Pokeballs in the box. He peered at them, a smile splitting his face. "Excited?"

"Yes." He shook his head and glanced around, eyes narrowed. "Bianca is…?"

"Give her a break, Cheren." I stuck my tongue out and hid the box behind me. "This thing literally just arrived."

"Yes, but she lives closer to you than me."

"She also trips a lot more. Some days I wonder if she's a bit nearsighted."

"Hmm, maybe. That is a line of thought to consider." He glanced at the door as some uneven footsteps approached. "Ah, there she is now."

"Soooooory~!" Bianca called as she tripped into the room. She looked like she'd tried to finish dressing as she'd run. "I'm here!" She smiled sweetly, and I subtly pointed to my wall mirror as a hint that she should check her buttons. "Oh, I did it again."

"Bianca, I've known you for years, so I stopped expecting you to be on time," Cheren deadpanned. He crossed his arms as Bianca went to the mirror to fix her appearance. "But this is the day we finally get our Pokemon!"

"I know!" She turned around again, fixing her hat. "But I was in the middle of this really good episode of-"

"A soap opera."

"A romantic drama!"

"Guys, do we want the Pokemon?" I interrupted, mostly because the two would argue in circles over Bianca's love of soap operas. Both of them immediately focused and I laughed. "Okay, I'm going to release them now!" I reached into the box and threw the three Pokeballs.

They materialized in a little flash of light, revealing the three 'Starter' Pokemon of Unova, special Pokemon given to beginning trainers by Pokemon Professors in exchange for helping them with their research. I'd heard all the regions had their own trio, but all of them were Fire, Water, and Grass types.

I wondered if other regions had Starters as cute as the Unovan ones, because they were _so cute_ ~! Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott. All of them toddled about my room, glancing at everything at the room, while ignoring the three teenagers sitting on the floor and cooing over them.

"So, how should we go about choosing?" Cheren asked after a moment, coughing in embarrassment. Bianca and I snickered, but he dutifully ignored us. "One for each of us, of course, but who goes first?"

"Well, I think Blake should go first," Bianca declared. She clapped her hands together and smiled as I looked at her worriedly. "You're the best of us in making tough decisions, and this is a super tough one!"

"Sure, leave it all on me," I playfully complained. Still, both of them laughed and smiled so I sighed, and studied the three Pokemon, who were now staring at us curiously. "Then, how about you?" I picked up Oshawott and laughed as he squealed. "What do you say? You wanna stick with me?" He wiggled out of my arms to land on my face. "Oof!" I fell back on my back, while Oshawott did whatever his equivalent of giggling was. "I'm being mocked by a Pokemon." I scowled as I sat back up, but Oshawott toddled into my lap and curled into it. "But I guess you're cute enough to let that slide."

"Okay!" Bianca giggled and picked up Tepig. "So, I'll take Tepig and Cheren can have Snivy!"

"Ah, yes, let's give Cheren the smug one! It suits him perfectly!"

"I'm right here," Cheren deadpanned. Still, he smiled as Snivy walked over to him and hopped into his lap. "Still, I was leaning towards Snivy."

"And that's why you should just always listen to us!" I teased. "Girls are _always_ right!" Oshawott stood up and nodded vigorously. "See? He agrees."

"Oh, I just got a great idea!" Bianca squealed. She hopped to her feet and pointed dramatically at me. "Blake! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"In my room?"

"Oh, they're just starting out, so they're weaker." She bounced on her toes. "Come on! We used to pretend-play this all the time!"

"Well, true." With a shrug, I looked to Oshawott. "What do you say?" Oshawott got a determined look on his face. "That's a yes!" I stood up and Oshawott stood in front of me, fur sticking up slightly. "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Bianca grinned. "Cheren?"

"Oh, brother," Cheren sighed as he went to the staircase to get out of the way. His Snivy sat on his shoulder, perfectly content in watching. "All right. One… two… three… go!"

"Oshawott, tackle!" I ordered, just as the trainers of TV would do. Oshawott voiced an agreement and tackled Tepig into a wall. "All right!"

"Eek!" Bianca squeaked. She flinched back like she was the one struck. "Ouch, I won't let you get away with that!"

"Just try and stop us, Bi!"

"Well… uh… Tepig, tackle!" Her Tepig gave a cute little cry, almost like he was trying to roar, and tackled Oshawott. But Oshawott flipped through the air and landed on my bed. "Don't let up!"

"Don't let them get the advantage!" Oshawott yipped and jumped from my bed to avoid Tepig's next tackle, bouncing off the wall to land behind Tepig. "Now! Tackle!" Oshawott actually bounced once before tackling, catching Tepig as he tried to get his bearing. Instead, Oshawott sent Tepig into the ceiling!

"Oh, Tepig!" Tepig hit the ground and looked a little dazed as he struggled to his feet. But he tackled Oshawott as he jumped down from the bed and knocked him into some bookshelves. "Whoa!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott emerged from the fallen books, shaking his head. "You okay?" He nodded and basically grinned. "All right! One more time! Tackle!"

"Tepig, tackle!"

Both Pokemon struck each other at the same time, but Oshawott hit with a little more speed and Tepig was sent back into my gaming system, and then into my shelf of video games. They all fell on the poor thing, who didn't seem in a hurry to get up afterwards.

"Oh, Tepig!" Bianca gasped, running over to him. She picked him out of the mess and cuddled him against her chest. "Are you okay?" Tepig groaned, but licked her cheek. "Thank goodness." She stood up, and smiled at me. "Wow, that was so cool, Blake! Your Oshawott is awesome!"

"Isn't he?" I cooed, picking him up high over my head and spinning. He chortled, perfectly pleased with himself. "Aw, who's a good Pokemon~? You are!"

"Are you two just going to ignore the state of the room?" Cheren deadpanned, drawing both Bianca and I out of our post-battle-reverie. At which point it did, in fact, become obvious. My room was all but totalled. "Honestly, you guys."

"Well, damn." I walked around the room, finally noticing how my bed was damaged, there was an imprint on my ceiling, my shelves were all knocked over… "Oh, hey, my game system is fine."

"Of course it is." Cheren sighed, and came over, pulling a potion from his pocket. "Come on. Let's tend to them."

"Why was that in your pocket?"

"...Er…"

"Oh! I bet you wanted to battle too!" Bianca laughed, figuring it out. Cheren flushed in embarrassment anyway. "Go on and heal Oshawott first. I don't think Tepig is up for another one."

"But my Oshawott is!" I agreed. I snatched the potion from him and gently sprayed it on Oshawott. He flinched from it, but I held him still and fingercombed it through his fur. The injuries faded before my eyes. "Oh, wow, this stuff is awesome!"

"I'm not so sure we should battle," Cheren mumbled. He glanced up at ceiling dubiously. "There are light fixtures."

"Oh, come on, Cheren!" I gave him my best Lillipup eyes. "It's not like this place can get any messier!"

"Well…" He sighed, and smiled sheepishly. "I… do really want to battle."

"Then let's do this!" I jumped back to put some distance between us, and Oshawott followed me, ready and eager to battle. "Come at me!"

"Oh, that sounds intelligent." Still, he stepped back to widen the distance further and Snivy jumped down to the floor. "Whatever. Everything starts here!"

"Precisely, so let's go-go-go!" I slashed the air, really getting into all of this. "Oshawott, Tackle!" He did so, and sent Snivy back, scratching the floorboards. "All right!"

"Snivy, use Leer!" Snivy's eyes glowed red briefly and Oshawott flinched back. "Now, Tackle!"

"The hell did that do?" I yelped as Oshawott was sent _flying_ by Snivy's tackle. "Okay, apparently that helps you hit harder?"

"Leer intimidates the opponent and opens up their guard, lowering their defense."

"Oh, sure, be a smartypants!" I danced in place as Oshawott teetered to his feet. "You still good?" Oshawott looked almost insulted I even asked. "Well, all right, Tackle!"

"You can't just keep using the same move."

"It's not like we have a lot of variety! Especially when it's a Water versus a Grass!" Still, I cheered as Oshawott landed a solid tackle on Snivy. "Yay! You go!"

"Snivy, Tackle!" Snivy twisted around as he skidded back and used the momentum to launch himself at Oshawott. Oshawott cried out in pain and stumbled back. "All right, just one more!"

"Oshawott, Tackle!" I held my breath as Oshawott endured another Tackle from Snivy, and catch Snivy, spinning him around before jumping back and Tackling Snivy.

Then all I could do was watch in horror as Snivy flew straight into my vanity mirror. The sound of shattering glasses sounded almost unnaturally loud as Snivy bounced off my vanity table, scattering my make-up, and hit the ground hard.

A long, awkward silence fell as Cheren ran to his Snivy. While he checked him over, I fidgeted, concerned that I'd hurt-hurt the poor thing. Bianca looked worried, and Tepig looked curious. Oshawott looked far, far too pleased with himself.

"I… think Oshawott scored a crit," I noted at last as Cheren stood, Snivy in his arms. "Please tell me your Snivy is okay?"

"Yeah, he is," Cheren reassured. He made a face, though. "Though, he's as frustrated as I am. We lost the battle."

"Well, yeah, Oshawott sent the poor thing into glass!" I snatched up Oshawott, checking him over for injuries. Aside from some bruising, though, I found nothing. "So, what's the saying? Bad luck for breaking a mirror?"

"It is, but I wonder who has the bad luck. Snivy's crash broke it, but it was only because of Oshawott's Tackle, given at your command." He glanced around and sighed. "I… think we'd better clean up, though."

"Yeah." I looked around again, grimacing as I noticed just how… bad the mess was and then glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh, this is going to be a pain. Bi, you mind making sure I don't break my neck while I clean Tepig's outline off?"

"Sure, no problem," Bianca reassured. She smiled sweetly as she ran into the closet to fetch my dustpan and broom. "Oh, maybe the Pokemon can help us!"

"I think they can just rest and be cute on my bed, as a reward for some job well dones," I retorted. I set Oshawott on it for emphasis and laughed as he instantly spun and wrapped the blankets around him. "Oh, so you like the blanket? I wonder if it's because it's warm and soft, or if it smells nice?" I shook my head and used a different corner of the blanket to tuck Snivy in when Cheren set him down. "Come on, Bi, bring Tepig over here. They'll nap together, like we did when we were three, and then we'll clean."

"Okay~!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry about all of that!" I said really fast as Mom and I threw away the last of the glass. She'd come in halfway through our cleaning and chased Cheren and Bianca out of the house to seize control of tidying my room. "Really!"

"Oh, dear, don't fret so much," Mom reassured. She dusted her hands off and gave me a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Then, truthfully, I am only mad about the vanity. We _did_ just buy that last year and glass isn't fun to sweep." She tapped my nose and I made a face. "But enough of that. I have to finish lunch, and Maggie needs reassurance."

"Okay." Smiling, I waved her goodbye and headed into Maggie's room, a little side-room right off of the living room. Inside, Maggie was resting on some pillows, absently playing with Oshawott. She looked up when I came in, though, and crooned at me, batting at her pillow to tell me to come closer.

Most people were afraid of Maggie, because she was a Hydreigon, known as the 'Brutal Pokemon' and with thousands of bloody stories associated with the species. But I'd known Maggie all my life; she had been Dad's partner right up until his death and she was protective of both Mom and me. So, I skipped over and hugged her tightly, giggling as she picked some dust out of my hair.

"So, are you two getting along?" I asked. Maggie nodded, and went back to teasing Oshawott, who was very determined to catch her arm-head-things. "Good~ He's mine." She nodded again, and gave me a curious look. "Oh, you want his name?" She nodded once more and I hummed in thought. "That's a good question." I picked up Oshawott and set him on my lap. "You want a nickname?" Oshawott eagerly nodded, resting his paws on my stomach as he looked up at me pleadingly. "Okay, so… a name… a name…" I thought of one of the names from the Tale of the Heroes I was reading, and thought of the Kantan man who appeared in it, though I hadn't read yet why someone from Kanto was in mythic Unova. "How about Kenshin?" Oshawott squealed, climbing up my chest to nuzzle my cheek. "I think you like it~!"

"Goodness, don't you look cozy?" Mom laughed as she poked her head in. Her eyes softened as she looked at me. "Goodness…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. "Did I forget something?"

""No, no." She shook her head. "I was simply… amazed by how much you look like Lucius."

"Like Dad?" I gave her a skeptical look. "You sure you're not just seeing things?" Everyone in town mentioned how Mom and I looked alike. We were the same height, and had the same coloring.

"It's the eyes, mainly."

"They're the same color as yours, Mom."

"The kindness in them is not mine."

"Being kind didn't keep Dad from dying before I could really remember him." I bit my lip as she winced. "Sorry…"

"No, you're right. It didn't keep him from dying…" She sighed, shaking her head. "It's been over ten years, yet…"

"I remember." It was one of my first memories. Dad had gone to Nimbasa City on business, and died in some 'accident' by Lostlorn Forest. I'd been three at the time, and had eagerly answered the door every time it opened, hoping my daddy would be coming back. Only one day, scary people in uniforms came in to tell me he'd never come 'home' again. "The official report is such bullshit."

"Now, now, Blake…"

"It is!" It was just listed as an 'accident', but it wasn't as if the police had told us anything about it! What had his injuries been? What had killed him? There were so many questions, and they wouldn't tell us a damn thing! I just wanted the truth of what happened. I wanted the truth about how he died. It was fine if it really was an 'accident'. But I wanted the truth.

Maybe I could get it now. I was a Pokemon Trainer. I was going on a journey. Maybe I could find it.

"Blake, it'll be a bit until lunch is done," Mom murmured, forcing herself to smile and firmly changing the subject. "Why don't you play the flute a bit? Or piano?"

"Sure," I agreed instantly, accepting the subject change. It softened her smile into something real. "Got a request?"

"No, I just love hearing you play, dear. Play what you want."

"Okay."

* * *

After playing for a bit, and eating, I left the house to head to Professor Juniper's lab. However, while Cheren was already there, Bianca wasn't. A quick discussion later, and I headed for her house while Cheren remained at the Lab, just in case.

All of this led to me catching the tail end of Bianca's dad blowing up over the idea of Bianca going on a journey, and Bianca running out of the house in tears. I caught her before she ran too far and helped her off the path, rubbing her back as she hiccuped and tried to stop crying.

"I can go, right?" she gasped out. I didn't reply, knowing she didn't want one. "Sure, he just wants me to be safe, but I can't stay, Blake! I can't!"

"No, you can't," I murmured. She really couldn't. Her dad might love her, but his overprotectiveness was _suffocating_ her. "That's why you'll leave with us. That's why we waited until we were sixteen. Legally, he can't stop you."

"But he said-"

"I know. But I'm right here, telling you that you can do it. Because I know you can." I smiled at her as she finally looked up. "We'll go together and have the time of our lives!"

"Y-yeah…" She hiccuped again and rubbed roughly at her eyes. "Oh, I look like a wreck…"

"It's a windy day. If anyone asks, we can just say some dust got blown into your eyes." I gave her a hug as she managed a wobbly laugh. "Come on. Cheren's waiting."

"Right…" She nodded and slapped her cheeks a bit. "Okay, I'm… I'm ready." She paused and looked at me. "Did… he say anything about his parents? He's been having trouble, right?"

"Well, he's said nothing, but I'm going to assume that means things are as usual." Meaning that Cheren's mom was loving, but overworked, and his dad was being a workaholic who ignored both her and him. "But we'd better…"

"Not ask unless he's extra cranky." She nodded, this time a little more confident. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Bi." I smiled and followed her back on the path and the two of us finally met Cheren at the Lab.

He took one look at Bianca and instantly gave her a hug. That almost sent her into sobs again, but he held her as she managed to calm down and I stood protectively near, fingers twitching every time I saw someone pass. If Bianca's dad came by, I honestly might've punched him. No one messed with my friends.

But, luckily for everyone, he didn't, and, when Bianca calmed again, the three of us entered the Lab at last and headed into the back room where Professor Juniper often took her breaks. As we expected, she was there, smiling. She made no comment on how we were late; I saw how her eyes focused on Bianca's red-rimmed eyes and knew she'd put the pieces together.

"Welcome, everyone!" she greeted instead. "I'm glad you all could make it. My name is-"

"Professor Juniper, we've known you all our lives," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "I think we know your name by now."

"Now, now, this is a big moment! So, we must be formal!"

"So, those boring things that people do to draw out the simplest things."

"You, hush." She sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, I lost my place."

"Success!" I laughed, and Bianca and Cheren were only a second behind me. Professor Juniper held out for a second longer before laughing too. "So, you needed us here?"

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "But first, do you mind showing your Pokemon? I want to see who picked who." The three of us obliged and she laughed, nodding. "Aha! Exactly as I expected!" She crouched down and studied the Pokemon, petting them and scratching them behind the ear. "Interesting…" She glanced up at us. "Did you guys already battle with them?"

"We did," Cheren confirmed. He and Bianca glanced at me and I could only sigh. "We made a mess of Blake's room, though."

"Now, why didn't you all just go outside?" she asked. I knew my expression blanked as the idea hadn't even occurred to me. "Did you get too excited?" She smiled as we all fidgeted sheepishly. "Guess so." She stood up, clapping her hands together. "Still, your Pokemon seem to be trusting you. It's a good sign."

"Already?"

"Yes. Likely, they know now that you will take care of them. That's important. Pokemon and humans live side by side in a mutual relationship. They help us, and we help them." She stood up and nodded. "Regardless, they're looking well. So, the reason I gave you them is-"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?"

"Oh, don't ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" I deadpanned. The three of us recalled our Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Again, we've known you for all our lives. I think we know the thing you've been screaming at for the past few weeks."

"The red encyclopedia thing, right?" Bianca asked. She smiled shyly as Professor Juniper nodded. "It'll record things about Pokemon, right?"

"Precisely!" Professor Juniper replied. She produced three from her pocket. "They'll record locations, and give you information we know on them. These ones allow you to write down your own observations, meaning that you'll fill out the pages more if you actually catch and interact with them. Though, I'm not expecting you to do all that. I mostly need habitats."

"Why?"

"Well, Unova is unique in many ways. We are isolated geographically, and we're also isolated culturally. Unova hasn't had many encounters with the other regions since the war almost twenty years ago."

"You're talking about the one between Unova and Kanto," I whispered. It was hard to not grow up hearing about it. "The one that was triggered by a Team Rocket scheme gone national embarrassment?"

"Yes." Professor Juniper nodded. "Unova is slowly beginning to end its isolationist tendencies, mostly because it's been two years since Team Rocket was defeated in Johto by Johto Champion Gabriella, and because of the weirdness that happened in Sinnoh at the same time with Team Galactic and Sinnoh Champion Penelope."

"So, what? We're going on the journey for the Pokedex to get an idea of the Pokemon native to Unova prior to migrants?"

"That, and to give us a better footing when Unova's Pokedex joins in the global Pokedex, _and_ make negotiations go smoother." She grimaced. "Guess who's stuck on committees for this sort of thing. That's why I can't go myself, much as I'd like to."

"Wait, why?" I frowned a little. "Your area of expertise is…"

"Pokemon Origins, but I am the most well-known, and most decorated, Pokemon Professor of the Region, meaning I am Unova's answer to them putting Professor Oak on the Kanto diplomacy things." She shook her head. "Politics suck. Don't get involved."

"I don't think we're in danger of that," Cheren deadpanned. Both Bianca and I snickered. "So, you want us to travel to help you with all of that."

"Precisely," she replied. She smiled. "So? Will you?"

The three of us looked at each other and nodded before chorusing, "OF COURSE!"

"Oh, ow, echo…" she muttered, rubbing her ears. We smiled, unrepentant. "Well, you've given me the best possible answer, potential deafness aside." She handed us the Pokedexes and smiled. "So, I need to go to Accumula Town, so how about I meet you guys there?"

"Okay!" the three of us chorused again, this time at a more 'reasonable' volume. She laughed and shooed us out of the lab, in a silent command to go get packed.

As we stepped outside, though, Bianca's cheer faded, and it was easy to see why. She didn't want to go back to her place. She didn't want to deal with her dad.

"Hey, Bi?" I murmured. She looked at me. "You want to pack at my place? I think you've got some clothes there that you left."

"That… sounds good," she whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes, it really does."

"Then you two head there, and I'll head to my house to finish packing," Cheren commented. His tense posture told me he was in a hurry to get out of the house too. "I'll meet you at the edge of town."

"Okay." Bianca took my hand, and the two of us ran to my place. We burst inside, ready to explain everything to Mom in a hurry. But, to my surprise, she already had two bags on the living room table, and was casually packing them.

"Sara called and told me what happened with Richard," she explained, still packing the bags. It took me a moment to remember those were Bianca's parent's names. "I figured Bianca would come here to pack. Sara dropped off some things she thought Bianca would want." She looked up and smiled. "I know you guys would want to pack yourselves, but considering Richard's temper, I… think you ought to get going. I'm sure Cheren's eager to leave his house too."

"Yeah, he is…" I murmured, a little dazed. "Mom…"

"Aw, sweetie." She came over and hugged us both. "You'll always be our precious babies, but everyone grows up. It's time for you three to spread your wings. You leave the grownups to deal with the grownups. Believe me, I've a few choice words to Stephen next time I see him." It took me a second to remember Stephen was Cheren's dad's name. "And that will be easier when I know Cheren won't overhear." She pulled away. "So, you three are traveling together, yes?"

"Yes," Bianca confirmed. She was crying again, but smiling. "I think so, anyway?" She glanced at me, and I nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Good. Then I'll put some extra money in for hotel rooms," Mom replied with a smile. She returned to the bags. "I think that's the last of it, though." She pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out some rolls of money, hiding them among the clothes. "Bianca, double check you've got everything. Blake?" She turned to me and gestured for me to follow her. "Come with me."

"Okay," I replied. I left Bianca at the bags and followed Mom down the hall. "What is it?"

"Well, it's two things." She opened the door to her bedroom and rummaged through one of the drawers. Maggie rested on a pillow bed in the corner, watching us closely. "I've a Town Map that I want you to have, so that you don't get too lost." She pulled it out at last and passed it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I tucked it under my arm. "What's the second thing?"

"Well, the second thing is from Maggie, actually." She gestured to Maggie, who promptly levitated over and dropped something in my arms. It took me a second to realize 'it' was actually a Deino. "You remember the egg Maggie brought back a few months ago?"

"Yes, I remember." I remembered being scared. Maggie had just disappeared for a bit, and I couldn't find her anywhere. Then she just appeared again, toting an egg. I'd just assumed she'd left to give birth or… however Pokemon egg stuff worked. "So, this little one hatched from that?"

"Yep~" Mom beamed, and Maggie looked rather pleased with herself. "She's not very old, but I think Maggie will feel much better if you had her with you."

"Aw, Maggie…" I tiptoed to kiss Maggie's nose and cuddled Deino. "I'll take good care of her." I needed a nickname for her, though. So, I thought through the Tale and picked one that sounded dark and cool. "How about I call you 'Nyx'?" Deino squeaked and rubbed against my neck. "Nyx it is!"

"And now Maggie feels better about you leaving her sight." Mom passed me a Pokeball, and I promptly used it to 'catch' Nyx before tucking it on my belt next to Kenshin's Pokeball. "I love you, sweetie. I won't ask you to call everyday, but I… would appreciate it if you did call."

"Of course." I hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Mom. Thanks so much."

"Be safe." She hugged me back, and her hands shook. I knew she was scared. But she was letting me go anyway. I loved her so much. "Go on. Find your path."

"I will!" I gave her a smile, hugged Maggie, and ran out of the room. Bianca heard me coming and passed me my bag as I came into the room. The two of us did last second checks, and I was amused to see Mom had put the Tale of the Heroes in my bag, before we raced out the door and headed for the edge of town.

Cheren was waiting for us, his bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw us, and without prompting, held out his hand. I seized it as I slowed to a stop and held out my free hand to Bianca. She took mine and squeezed, smiling broadly.

Then the three of us counted to 'three' and took our first step on our adventure, together. Just as it would always be.

* * *

 _Notes on Kenshin_

 _An Oshawott with a 'mild' nature, based on the Pokedex's scanning of him. Didn't seem so 'mild' during those battles! Then again, he's very laidback when not fighting, so maybe he just likes a good battle._

 _Water type and has the ability 'Torrent', meaning his water moves power up when he's low on health._

 _He's super cuddly, and when he thinks no one is looking, he'll take the shell off his chest and practice sword strikes~ (So cute!)_

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to a Pokemon Black novelization. Blake, Cheren, and Bianca are all 16, to fit how their appearance fits an 'older' protag. (N will also be this age, despite Word of God stating he's older.) Pokemon having 'disappeared dad' syndrome certainly sets up for a lot of dead dads. I'm cheating a little with the Deino; you can't catch Deino until Victory Road. But given a certain future battle, I wanted a Hydreigon. Speaking of Hydreigons, despite their in-game reputation, they're actually one of the friendlier Pokemon in Pokemon-Amie. There's no mention of a 'war' in Pokemon Black, but Lt. Surge of Kanto is mentioned to be a war veteran and 'American', so I'm taking him to be a native of Unova, and that Kanto and Unova fought a war. There's also no mention of how long the 'time skip' between Gen IV and Gen V, so I arbitrarily assigned two years.

Next Chapter - Route One


	2. Chapter 2) Plasma

Chapter 2) Plasma

* * *

 _So, it happened! We have our first Pokemon, and we're starting on our journey! I'm incredibly excited and it all. Kenshin is the best, and Nyx is adorable. We travel to Accumula Town now, a place that's only a few hours away by walking, but it's important. It's going to be the first step to leaving home behind and finding our own paths._

 _My path, though, is pretty simple. I'm going to learn what really happened to my dad. I hope Cheren and Bianca can find easy goals too._

* * *

"All right, so according to the Pokedex, we should weaken her a bit more," I murmured to myself, grinning. The basics of Pokemon capturing were… well… basic. You weakened a Pokemon and then you captured it, but you really shouldn't capture a knocked _out_ Pokemon. Something about how the capturing process could severely mess up an unconscious Pokemon, but it did no harm to a conscious one. I didn't really know too much about it, but it was probably a psychological thing more than a physical. "Kenshin, tackle one more time!" Cheren and Bianca were having a capturing contest thing, but I bowed out due to having Nyx. "That'll do it!"

Kenshin nodded and lunged forward, tackling the Lillipup Nyx had tried to play with via biting. The Lillipup had retaliated with a couple of well-placed tackles that nearly knocked out Nyx, and Kenshin had gotten in between to be the protective big brother. Now, well, Kenshin was having fun, so I was determined to get him a new friend.

"Okay, Kenshin, clear!" I threw the Pokeball as hard as I could, and grimaced when I missed. "Er… let's try that again!" I threw a second one, and this time, Kenshin helped it actually hit the Lillipup. "All right! Teamwork!" Still, I held my breath as the Pokeball shook and only laughed when it stopped. ""All right!" I picked up the Pokeball and threw it up to release the Lillipup. She blinked at me bearily. "Hey, there! Let's get you patched up, shall we?" I sat down and pulled a Potion out of my pack. I waited for her to come to me before tending to her, though. "There we go…" I carefully tended to her injuries, and smiled as she slowly relaxed. "Now, would you like to travel with me? You can get Kenshin back!" She studied my face closely before jumping up to lick my cheek. "Yay! Let's get you a nickname…" I thought back through the Tale and remembered one character who fought with an Lillipup. "Let's go with Kathryn!" She barked and licked me again. "Kathryn it is then!"

A bit of noise caught my attention, and I yelped when I realized Nyx was trying to eat some poison ivy. I tried to lunge and get her before she did, only to dislodge Kathryn and trip over Kenshin and fall flat on my face.

Nyx was an exercise in patience. Though she was strong, she had severe difficulties _hitting_ her targets on the account of literally having no eyes. Since she was also a baby, I had to take extra care in feeding her, and making sure she didn't fall into the river. Again. Or gnaw at my hand. Again. Or try to attack a ferocious tree. Again.

I had a distinct feeling that Maggie and Mom hadn't _just_ wanted me to have a 'little Maggie' to keep watch over me. With a little one to take care of, I was having to be very cautious in where I went and constantly paying attention to everything, _much_ more than I would've had I not had Nyx. It also helped me remember that not _all_ of Pokemon liked fighting. Nyx wasn't really fond of it, while Kenshin leapt at any and all chances.

"Ugh…" I groaned, pushing myself up as Kathryn looked at me curiously. I nearly yelped again when I noticed Nyx had wandered off and almost fell into the river, but Kenshin came to the rescue… and fell in himself. _Then_ Nyx just jumped in, likely thinking Kenshin was teaching her a new game.

Maybe I needed to invest in a leash.

* * *

"Sounds like your mother gave you a headache instead of a 'free powerful Pokemon'!" Cheren laughed. I knew this was revenge for my laughing at how he and Bianca had tied during their contest, each catching one Pokemon. Bianca caught a Lillipup like Kathryn, while Cheren caught a Purrloin. I thought it _strangely_ fitting for both of them. "Poor Nyx."

"Hey, _she_ is having a blast at giving me heart attacks!" I complained, shaking my head as I stretched. We met Professor Juniper as she asked, and she offered to show us how the Pokemon Centers worked. Bianca jumped at the chance, but Cheren and I refused, so we were playing in the park with our Pokemon while those two finished up. "And Kenshin. And Kathryn." I pointed to our Pokemon, playing in the grass nearby while Cheren and I relaxed on some benches. "I think they recruited Snivy and Purrloin." More like the four had formed a protective ring around Nyx to make sure she didn't go too far.

"Careful, my Purrloin is quite catty." He snickered as I groaned. "Sorry, I had to."

"I'm _sure_ you did." I shook my head and smiled slightly. "We really did it, though. We're really Pokemon trainers. It feels so unreal."

"I know what you mean." Cheren also smiled, but there was a shadow in his face. I knew he was thinking of his father. "We're here. This is a place we've been many times. We've played here as children. But, it's different."

"We're here with our Pokemon." It felt so strange to say. After so long, we were finally… "Oh, hey, what's that over there?" I dragged myself out of my introspection and pointed to a small crowd not far away. "Some sort of performance?"

"No, it looks like someone is making a speech?" Cheren frowned slightly, tilting his head. "What's with the strange 'P' banners?"

"More like who the hell the walking fashion disasters are." Bianca would've had a heart attack; she always took designing and fashion seriously. "Oh, look, they're led by someone who clearly has no idea what 'good taste' is."

"Why does his robe have two giant eyes on it?" Cheren looked so unamused. "And the design by the collar… is he pretending to be a castle?"

"Who knows?" I sighed as the man walked to the front of the stage. "I guess we can listen, though."

"I don't think we'll have much of a choice."

"Hello, everyone," the fashion disaster man began. "My name is Ghetsis, and I represent the Plasma Organization." The man spoke softly, but his voice still carried easily over the crowd. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I wish to speak to you about Pokemon Liberation."

"Pokemon Liberation?" Cheren repeated. The crowd before us started muttering, barely loud enough to hear. "The hell?"

"I'm sure that most of you believe humans and Pokemon are partners that have come together because we want and need each other. But is that really true?" He paused, letting everyone digest the words, and he only continued when people began murmuring uneasily. "Is it, perhaps, simply something that we _assume_?"

"I'm pretty certain that if the Pokemon didn't want to be with us, they would run," I muttered. I watched the crowd squirm, and wanted to scream at them. "They're not slaves, and most of them can easily kill us. Hell, Kenshin is more than capable of making me drown on land."

"Pokemon are different from humans." Ghetsis paced along the stage, as if in thought. "They are living beings with unknown potential. They are living beings from whom humans have much to learn." He faced the crowd again. "So, what is our responsibility, as humans? We must liberate them! Then, and only then, can humans and Pokemon be considered equals." He bowed suddenly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I pray that you use my words to think carefully about the relationship between Pokemon and humans, and the correct way to proceed. Thank you for your time."

He just… walked off then. Sudden beginning, and an even more sudden end. There was just something...

"He… unnerves me," I whispered as the crowd slowly started dispersing. "That Ghetsis fellow…"

"I think he's just a self-righteous moron," Cheren instantly replied. "Why do you find him unnerving?"

"His name." I sulked as Cheren gave me a 'what the hell' look. "It makes me think of a tritone."

"I'm not as musically inclined as you."

"Tritones are dissonant. An unstable 'harmony'." I frowned a little as I tried to remember. "His name specifically reminds me of the G and C-sharp tritone, which was once called the Darkrai in Music."

"Blake, it's rather mean to hate someone because of their name." He shook his head. "Also, where did the 'C-sharp' come from?"

"It's sometimes shortened as 'Cis', though I think that _might_ be more for drums? I don't know. I only know the basics of musical theory." I rolled my eyes and stood up, heading towards our Pokemon. "Well, Kenshin, what do you think of that man's pretty speech?" I laughed as he toddled over and hugged my leg. "I love you too." Kenshin smiled at me, before turning to look at something. "What is it?" I looked around, and saw Kathryn keeping Nyx safe while Purrloin and Snivy looked at the nearby flowers. "Okay, not Nyx, so…"

"Your Pokemon…" a quiet voice whispered. A tall boy stepped out of the crowd towards me. There was something very… odd about him. I couldn't place what, though. Maybe it was because he looked a lot like that Ghetsis fellow. "Just now, it was saying…" Then again, it could've also been how he just stared, studying everything as if it were a doll or bug, depending on his mood.

"You can stop with the staring, creep," I snapped, bristling. Cheren came to my side, likely to keep me from lashing. Violently. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is N." He continued to stare at my face. "Have we met before?"

"That is the creepiest and sorriest excuse of a pickup line."

"...I'm not… carrying a line?" He looked legitimately confused. "Why would I pick up a line?"

"Whatever." I wondered who the hell named their kid 'N', and then decided I really couldn't care less. "I'm Blake."

"And I'm Cheren," Cheren added. He looked a little wary, but being polite seemed like a good idea. "We're traveling to complete the Pokedex."

"The Pokedex," N repeated. He frowned. "So, you'll be traveling to confine Pokemon into tiny balls and then abandon them inside the PCs?"

"Not… necessarily. We're studying habitats, and writing down observations. While we can observe more things by capturing Pokemon, it's not strictly required."

"But still…" N's frown deepened. "Are Pokemon truly happy that way?" His suddenly focused on me again. "Blake, let me hear your Pokemon again."

"Huh?" I replied, mostly because I had no idea what was going on. He stepped back and pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket, though, so I figured it out pretty quickly. "Oh, a battle. Ask like a normal person next time." I glanced over at my own Pokemon and smiled when I saw Kenshin bouncing in anticipation. "All right, come on, silly!" Kenshin cheered and skipped to stand in front of me. "Ready when you are!"

He didn't say anything, in stark contrast from before. He just sent out a Pokemon, a Purrloin. To my utter shock, though, the Purrloin just attacked, with him giving no commands at all, landing a pretty good scratch attack on Kenshin.

"Kenshin, you okay?" I called. Kenshin gave me a look that I swore was 'No duh, who do you think I am?'. "Let me fret, damn it." I pulled out my Pokedex to get some bits of info for N's Purrloin, and grimaced when he didn't say another order, but the Purrloin used Growl to weaken Kenshin's attack. "Kenshin, Tackle, and then switch to Water Gun!" He'd learned that on Route 2, and it seemed to work better for him than simple Tackling. I'd ask Cheren as to why later.

"Purrloin, be careful," N said. At least, I thought that was what he said. He spoke very quickly, and I wasn't really paying attention. "You dislike water. It makes your fur stick."

"The hell are you going on about?" Still, I couldn't help but be shocked when his Purrloin took the Tackle, and used it to flip out of the way, avoiding the Water Gun. "Holy…" I wondered how much he'd trained with his Pokemon. "Well, we're clever too, right, Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded, brandishing his shell even though he really couldn't attack with it. "Let's do this! Kenshin, try the combination again!"

"If it didn't work the first time, why are you…?" His eyes widened as Kenshin managed another Tackle, but this time, shifted to pin Purrloin. "Ah! Purrloin!" Purrloin Scratched Kenshin, trying to get him off, but Kenshin jumped back to avoid the attack and used Water Gun, knocking Purrloin back.

"Now, Water Gun one more time!" Kenshin complied immediately, and this time, the Pokedex showed Purrloin was down for the count! "All right!" I laughed, jumping up and down. "We did it!" I held out my arms to Kenshin and he leapt into them so that I could spin and hug him. "Oh, you're the best, Kenshin!"

"So, I lost…" N looked almost unnerved by something as he recalled his Purrloin. "Your Pokemon say… strange things," he whispered. He shook his head. "But that… doesn't matter. It doesn't. I have to change things for them, because they're my friends." With those words he just walked off, without even a token courtesy goodbye.

I glanced at Cheren and saw he was as wide-eyed as I was. "Soooooo…" I finally drawled. "Shall we go find Bianca? And forget this ever happened?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cheren agreed. He bent down slightly so that his Purrloin could leap up to his shoulder and called for his Snivy. "It's not like we'll see him again, right?"

"I hope not." I sincerely hoped not. "But first, a reward for my badass Kenshin." Kenshin cheered and nuzzled my cheek. "I thought you'd like that."

* * *

"Did anyone else think the receptionist was being a little too judgey?" I complained as I stretched out on the bed of the hotel room the three of us were sharing. Since we'd gotten a late start today, we just decided to spend the night in Accumula and continue the journey in the morning. "I mean…"

"I think you're being too serious," Bianca laughed off. She was sprawled on the floor, kicking her feet up as she flipped through a magazine. She'd already switched into her PJs, a pale green set my mom got her for Year's End. "Are you sure you want to go to bed, though? Your hair gets super frizzy if you go to bed with it wet."

"My hair gets super frizzy if I so much as turn too fast. That's why I wear my trusty hat."

"You just need to take better care of it." She grinned. "Maybe ask Kenshin to help!"

"I think Kenshin is too busy stuffing his face, like the rest of our Pokemon, Bi." We'd let our Pokemon roam around our room. I worried Nyx would gnaw some of the electricity cords, but so far, Kathryn and Kenshin had her perfectly pinned between them, and I hoped that continued. "What are you looking at?"

"A fashion magazine." She sighed happily, eyes sparkling. "Elesa is so pretty. I wish I could get my hair to do that."

"Don't you two have the same color hair?"

"Yeah, for now. She dyes it for her jobs, though." Bianca hummed happily as she continued to flip through. "Oh, hey, here's some cute PJs, Blake."

"I like mine, thank you." I had a few pairs packed, but I opted for my favorite of the bunch tonight: black with a white feather pattern. "Get them for Cheren."

"Cheren wouldn't be able to get them to work. He doesn't really have much of a butt."

"Neither do I, especially compared to you!"

"I-I do not!"

"Should I pretend to still be showering?" Cheren drawled as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. "Is this the mythical 'girl talk'?"

"Oh, please!" I scoffed, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it easily and tucked it behind him as he sat on the couch and flipped through the television to find something to watch. "Bi and I chat this stuff around you all the time, and you know it. We ask your opinions."

"Mostly to embarrass me." He rolled his eyes as I snickered. "But anyway, I don't need pajamas."

"Come on! PJs are comfy!"

"So is a shirt and sweatpants, like what I am wearing now."

"Boring." My eyes caught something on the television. "Hey, head back a channel." I waited as he did so, and I grinned. "Look at that! They're doing some interviews of some Champions!"

"Looks like it's part of a series," Bianca murmured, looking up from her magazine to watch the story. "Hoenn Champion Emma and Kanto Champion Faith are going to be the first two?"

"Looks like they're also going to bring in Kanto Champion Red," Cheren pointed out. He looked intrigued. "I'd heard there were two Grand Champions for Kanto, but this Red is supposed to be quite the recluse compared to Faith."

"Grand Champion?"

"Did you seriously forget?" Cheren sighed as Bianca nodded. "Basically, Bianca, when you defeat the Elite Four, you fight the Champion. Grand Champions are a level above that, though, and can only be challenged if you defeated the 'acting' Champion. They often act as ambassadors for the different regions, and are tasked with delicate missions from the League, so it's rare they actually stay with their Elite Four, which is why there's an acting Champion in the first place."

"Oh, so these interviews are with the Grand Champions?" Bianca's smile grew. "So cool! They don't look much older than us!"

"That _is_ true," I murmured. If the internet was even halfway right, then this Emma, Faith, and Red were all only about five years older than us, give or take. "Wait, why are there two for Kanto? I thought there was a hard limit of one each."

"I'd have to look that one up," Cheren answered with a shrug. As the news show switched to another story, he changed the channel. "Or maybe I'll ask, one day. I hope to be the Champion, after all. Champions and Grand Champions interact a lot." He smiled slightly, eyes shining with determination, and I wondered if he wanted to be Champion to catch his father's attention. "Are you two going to take the gym challenge too?"

"Well, might as well." I shrugged. I didn't much care for the whole thing, but it did seem like a fun way to pass the time. "Bi, what about you?"

"Huh?" she squeaked. She'd gone back to her magazine and likely had been startled. "W-well…" She fiddled with the pages, swaying her head back and forth as she visibly mentally debated. "Maybe? I mean; I doubt I'll be able to, but at the same time, it does seem like a good way to show that I'm… actually becoming stronger…"

"So, I guess all three of us will give it a shot," I summarized. I noticed the Pokemon were finishing up eating at last, and hopped off the bed to hunt through my pack. "But I'm bored now, so…" I pulled my flute case out and sat down to set it up. "I'm going to play now."

Both Bianca and Cheren cheered as I started to play a few songs, and it wasn't long before even the Pokemon were grouped around me, listening. I played a few songs, ones that I had long since memorized, and then made up a few by playing random notes. It was fun. This whole journey would be. I just knew it.

So, why did I have a bad feeling?

* * *

 _Notes on Nyx:_

 _A Deino with a 'modest' nature. I think it should be 'curious' as she wanders all over the place, gnawing on everything._

 _Dark/Dragon Type, with the ability 'Hustle', which increases attack, but lowers accuracy. Nyx really feels that lack of accuracy, though. Dragon Rage means nothing if it doesn't hit anything!_

 _She loves being held, and doesn't really like wearing a leash. She especially likes chewing my shoes, though. I had to buy another pair._

* * *

Author's Notes: All right, so have Route 1 and Accumula Town, where you first meet N. Ghetsis's name is inspired by the tritone 'G' and 'C-sharp', which is known in the real world as 'The Devil in the Music'. Darkrai seems to be used a lot in Pokemon games as an equivalent (despite how, in the Sinnoh games, it's portrayed in a much more positive, and tragic, light), so I used that as a substitute.

It's very ambiguous as to exactly how far places are in the Pokemon games, and for the purposes of pacing, I will _keep_ it ambiguous (though later routes might have camping out scenes). Feel free to imagine how long it takes to travel routes.

Next Chapter - Striaton City


	3. Chapter 3) Story

Chapter 3) Story

* * *

 _Well, things were… strange in Accumula Town. I didn't know what was stranger: that Ghetsis fellow or that N fellow. But I wasn't going to let either bother me. I doubted I'd ever see either of them again, after all._

 _Our next stop is Striaton City, home of the closest gym. At Cheren's suggestion, all three of us are taking the Gym challenge as a means of testing how much we've grown. Bi and I might abandon it part way, but it's a good place to start, at least._

* * *

Route 2 was… strangely boring. I thought it would be much more exciting, but after a few days of traveling, I found no Pokemon I wanted to catch, a half-dozen trainers who were defeated quickly, _and_ someone who was really excited about ledges. It was a good experience for my Pokemon, but I spent more time trying to convince Nyx to not bite other people's stuff than I did battling. Still, nights were fun. Bianca, Cheren, and I camped out with our Pokemon, laughing about little events that occurred through the day, playing songs and games.

"Wow…" I whispered, whistling softly. The skyline of Striaton City loomed in front of me. "So that's Striaton…" I was, officially, the furthest I had ever been from home. The thought alone was exhilarating. "Totally worth leaving Bi and Cheren to do whatever they were doing." Cheren had been battling a traveling trainer when I last saw him, but Bianca had been looking at flowers. "Maybe I should…"

"Blaaaaake!" Bianca's voice made me turn and I smiled and waved when I saw her running up. "You went ahead!" she scolded, pouting slightly. But she was instantly back to smiles. "Hey, why don't we have a Pokemon battle?"

"A battle?" I repeated, a bit curious. "Really?"

"Pleeeeeeease?" She gave me her best Lillipup eyes. "My pokemon have gotten a bit stronger."

"Well, sure, why not?" I grinned and stepped back to get us some room. "Let's do this, Bi!"

"Okay~!" Bianca tugged her Pokeball out of her bag, nearly knocking herself over when she managed to extract it. I'd told her yesterday that she had too much stuff in it. "Let's go, Lillipup!" She threw the Pokeball to release her super-adorable Lillipup. "B-both my Pokemon and I are going to give it our all!"

"And we'll meet you with 200 percent!" I picked one of my three at random and threw it. "Go!" The Pokeball opened to reveal Nyx. "You up for this, Nyx?" Nyx looked around in confusion before turning back to me and running up to curl around my leg. "Is that a no?" Nyx tilted her head curiously before running back to where she'd been, tripping over her feet, but righting herself quickly. "All right then!" I laughed, and grinned at Bianca. "Sorry, Bi?"

"No, no! Oh, she's so cute~" Bianca giggled before giving me a determined look. "But cuteness won't save you! Lillipup, Tackle!"

"Nyx, wait for the impact, and then Bite her!" I grimaced as Nyx endured the hit, but cheered when she successfully managed the Bite. I felt bad asking her to do that, but it was the only way to guarantee a hit. "Now, Headbutt!"

"Lillipup, jump back and then use Leer!" Bianca's Lillipup avoided Nyx's attack, and used Leer. Despite not having eyes, Nyx still squirmed, and the Pokedex informed me of Nyx's defense 'dropping'. That made me worry, because I doubted Nyx would be able to take another hit even if her defenses had been _strengthened._ Her Lillipup had STAB for those Tackles, after all. "Now, Lillipup, use Tackle again!"

"Guess we'll gamble…" I shook my head. I had to believe in my Pokemon. How could I expect them to follow my directions if I didn't? "Nyx, aim straight and use Dragon Rage!"

"Huh? What does that do?" Bianca looked curious, and then she yelped as Nyx's attack hit and Lillipup went _down_. "Eh?! How?!"

"Dragon Rage deals a flat amount of damage to the target, ignoring stat changes, resistances, and weaknesses." I grinned. "When she hits, she's _hits_! But, well…" Accuracy issues, thy name was Nyx. "Still going?"

"Ah, yes!" Bianca nodded, eyes super determined now, and she recalled Kathryn and threw her other Pokeball. "Go, Tepig!"

"Nyx, come back to me." I laughed as Nyx eagerly listened to _that_ order, and crouched down to feed her a treat. "You're awesome." As she chomped down, I selected a Pokeball and threw it. "Time to rumble, Kenshin!" Kenshin popped out of the Pokeball with a little cry and landed perfectly on his feet. He glanced around briefly, before grinning, aware of what was going on now. "Let's go with a Water Gun!"

"Uh oh." Bianca squeaked as Tepig was hit hard by the Water Gun. Kenshin had a strong special attack, STAB, _and_ Tepig was weak to water type attacks. "Tackle, Tepig! Pin him!"

Tepig shook off the water and charged, Tackling Kenshin. But Kenshin twisted to make sure Tepig couldn't keep him down. "Uh oh... Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe~" I grinned. "Kenshin, hit Tepig with another Water Gun!" Kenshin obliged happily, hitting Tepig hard enough to make him skid back. Tepig struggled to keep his footing, but soon fell flat on his face, a clear indication that he was no longer able to battle. "And that is game, set, and match!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tepig!" Bianca recalled Tepig and hugged the Pokeball briefly before returning it to her bag. "Aw… I lost again…" Bianca drooped a bit before straightening, beaming at me. "Blake, you're awesome!"

"D'aw, Bi, you're sweet." I grinned, preening under the praise. "But really, you're the awesome one. It's clear you worked harder to get stronger."

"Maybe. I _did_ have fun."

"That's all that matters, in my oh-so-humble opinion." I laughed and, soon, she joined in. "But speaking of humble opinions, where _is_ Cheren? I'd have thought he'd be with you."

"That's…" She paused and looked behind her before growling. "He said he'd be right behind me!" She sighed heavily. "I'll go get him, so don't leave this spot!" She gave me a playfully serious look. "Not one step forward. We'll enter Striaton together!"

"Go on, already!" I made a shooing motion, and laughed as she stuck out her tongue. "I won't go forward. Promise."

"Okay!" She beamed and ran off, jumping down some ledges to take a shortcut. I watched her leave and sighed a bit, wondering what to do. I glanced around, planning on finding a good tree to sit under. However, I noticed something that made me panic. Not far away, under a huge tree, was a girl a little older than me, and it was clear from the way she was wheezing and shaking that she was in some sort of trouble.

"Miss, are you okay?" I asked as I ran over and knelt by her. I hovered my hands over her, afraid to touch her without permission. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Medi… cine…" she rasped. She gestured vaguely at a bag lying not far away. "Need…"

"Hold on." I went to the bag, and rummaged through. There wasn't much, thankfully. A few books, a few snacks, and one thing that looked like an inhaler. "This?" I pulled it out and passed it to her. "Is this it?"

"Yes…" She took the inhaler and managed to use it after fumbling a couple of times. She still coughed for a few minutes, but it was soon apparent she was able to breathe easier. "Thank you…"

"It's fine. Do you need anything else?"

"I'll be fine. I'm meeting someone here." She managed a sweet smile. "My name is Anthea."

"I'm Blake." I shifted so that I was sitting next to her. "I'll stick with you until this person shows up."

"Thank you…" Her smile warmed. "That does make me feel better…"

"I figured." I smiled back. "So, I saw a couple of books in your bag. What are you reading?"

"Well…" She studied me curiously, and I felt almost as if I was being _judged_. It was just something about her eyes. There were a very dark pink, and in the shadows, they almost looked red. "There is this one that I keep reading, but I never can seem to finish it."

"Why?"

"It's a rather sad story, so I'm scared of what the ending might be." There was something strange in her smile. "Would you like to hear the beginning?"

"Sure." Some part of me was curious if she should be talking so much, but I decided to let her just decide her own health. "What is it?"

"It's about a little boy, who knew only Pokemon." She leaned against the trunk of the tree, and the sunlight filtered through the leaves, leaving little patches of light and shadow on her. "He lived in the forest for some time, abandoned before he could remember. Humans scared him, so he stayed with the Pokemon in the woods. There he lived, until a man appeared. 'Come with me', the man declared. 'I shall be your father, and I shall raise you to become a king.'"

"King of what?"

"Whatever the boy desired. The boy was still hesitant, but he left with the man, because he wished to help the Pokemon. And so the boy left the woods to live inside a castle buried deep within the ground, surrounded by all the toys he could've ever wanted…" She trailed off and she looked up at something. "Oh, there is…" She waved, and I turned to see there was a person not far away, waving back. "I'm sorry, but…"

"No, please, go. And be sure to get checked by a doctor!" I jumped to my feet and offered her my hand. "Here."

"Thank you…" She took my hand easily and I pulled her up before helping her get her pack. "And I shall. Thank you, Blake. I hope we meet again."

"Hopefully not because of a health crisis!" I grinned. "Bye, Anthea. Stay safe!"

"You too." She bowed a little to me, giving me a strange yet kind smile, and walked away to the person. She glanced back once, and I waved, making sure my grin was still on my face, and her smile warmed before she turned away.

As she and her companion left, I leaned back against the tree, thinking a bit. I wished I'd gotten the title of that story, as it sounded interesting. She might've been afraid of the ending, but I sure wasn't.

I wanted the truth of the tale.

* * *

Striaton City was divided into three sections. An industrialized middle section where most of the buildings were, a western garden, and the 'Dreamyard', a more unofficial part of the city. After picking out a hotel for the evening and checking in, Cheren, Bianca, and I all split up to do our own things. I ended up going to the Dreamyard, curious about it.

"So, this used to be a research facility," I murmured. I let Kenshin, Nyx, and Kathryn roam around, trusting Kenshin and Kathryn to keep Nyx from dropping into a hole. She chewed through the last four leashes I tried, so I just gave up on a leash. "I wonder what they were studying…" 'Dreamyard' implied it had something to do with 'dreams', but what exactly did you study? Dreams were just dreams. "Maybe I should buy a few books." The thought made me gleeful.

Carefully, I walked through the area, noticing just _how_ ruined it was. Steel girders could be seen jutting out of the remnants of a second floor. Giant holes in the walls shed chips of rock if you just bumped the side of it. It almost looked like an _explosion_ had rocked the place. Grass grew in random patches, and vines clawed up the support beams.

"Oh, I would _love_ to learn what happened here," I breathed. I couldn't help but grin. "Wow…" I turned slowly, taking in everything.

Something fluttered out of the corner of my eye, and I glanced over to see someone in silver clothes. I almost called out, but then Kathryn barked suddenly, making me whirl. And then _I_ yelped, because Nyx was way too far away and heading right for some holes!

"Nyx!" I called, chasing after her. I tripped on some debris, and Nyx kept toddling away from me. "Nyx!" I wondered if the way my voice echoed in these ruins made it difficult for her to realize just where she was. "Nyx, stop right there!" Nyx toddled forward a little more before stopping right on the edge of a hole, turning her head this way and that. She gave a little whimper, and started wailing. "Oh, Nyx…" I skidded to a stop next to her and gathered her up in my arms, bouncing her a little. "You need to stay near one of us, sweetie. That way you don't get lost." Nyx slowly calmed, curling into my chest. "There, there, baby girl…" I glanced up to see Kathryn and Kenshin racing over, Kenshin actually tripping over his feet. "So, how did she manage to get away from you two?"

Kathryn ran all the way to my lap and braced herself on my arms, licking Nyx's cheek to help soothe her. Kenshin slowed to a stop in front of me, dropping his head before pointing to the grass. I caught sight of a Purrloin's ear twitching among the green and realized what had happened.

"I see. You both got distracted by the wild Pokemon." I sighed, grimacing. "Just as I let myself be distracted by the ruins." I scratched Nyx behind the ear, cooing wordlessly. "Oh, poor baby girl…" I nuzzled her face, laughing as she carefully nibbled on my ear. "Hey, I bet I don't taste good. How about a better treat?" I glanced at Kathryn and Kenshin and smiled. "And treats for you too, but you don't mind getting a little less than her, right?" Both of them nodded and I laughed. "Oh, you guys are awesome."

Settling Nyx in my lap, I pulled out some Pokemon treats from a special pocket in my bag and portioned some out for Nyx, Kenshin, and Kathryn. The three of them dug in instantly, and I put a little more in my hand, ready to give them more when they finished eating. However, a sound caught my attention and made me look up.

Not far away, a small pink Pokemon with some purple flower shaped markings cautiously peered at us around a corner. I glanced down at the food in my hand and held it out to them, smiling gently. The Pokemon hesitated a bit before creeping closer. I held still, just petting Nyx as she continued to snack in my lap, and my smile warmed as the Pokemon came over and started nibbling at the food.

"Aren't you pretty?" I murmured. I debated catching them, but I sensed more eyes on me, and I looked up to see another Pokemon also watching me. Pink and purple like the first, with a strange mist clinging to them, I took a guess as to just who they were. "Oh, is that your parent?" I lifted my free hand and waved, and I got the sense that they approved. So long as I didn't take their child, they were fine with my feeding them. "You think they'll let you play a bit?"

The little Pokemon looked at me curiously, and then looked over at the bigger Pokemon. _That_ one nodded, and the first one gave a little 'coo' in agreement, echoing slightly.

"All right." I turned to Kenshin, tapping him on the nose. "I'll pay more attention too, but I'm counting on you." Kenshin smiled and tapped his chest twice, in a 'leave it to me!' gesture. "Perfect!"

I set Nyx on the ground, turning her away from the hole, and sat back as she, Kathryn, and Kenshin played with the little Pokemon. When I glanced up at the bigger Pokemon, I noticed others like the little Pokemon clustered by them, watching curiously, but clearly too shy to come closer.

Finally remembering my Pokedex, I pulled it out of my bag and pointed it towards the two unknown Pokemon, pressing the button to tell it to read them. I soon got an answer. The little Pokemon were called 'Munna', while the big one was a Musharna.

I smiled and set the Pokedex back in my bag, and pulled out a book to read while I kept an eye on everyone. I'd train with the others after they were done playing with the locals. This was all too cute to interrupt.

* * *

After my Pokemon were done playing and they said their goodbyes to their new Munna friend, I took them outside the ruins to battle some of the Pokemon trainers training in the 'yard' part of the Dreamyard. After that, I took them to the Pokemon Center for a quick patch up, and then started hunting down Cheren and Bianca to ask them what we were going to do about dinner. The sun was starting to set, after all.

I wasn't surprised at all to find Cheren in the Trainer's School in the middle of the city. It was _just_ the sort of place that suited him, after all.

"Hey, Cheren!" I called as I stepped into a classroom, waving when he glanced back. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he asked dryly. Now he turned to face me, giving me an exasperated look. "I'm studying, of course."

"I was more asking _what_ you were studying, but whatever. Be mean." I stuck my tongue out and laughed as he rolled his eyes. "They let you, though?"

"The Trainer's School has resources for Pokemon Trainers, in addition to teaching children how to _be_ Trainers." He shrugged before his eyes sharpened. "Hey, Blake, can we battle? I want to test the effectiveness of items in battle."

"Sure, we can do that." I glanced around, remembering the _last_ time we had an indoor battle. "But… uh… let's head outside?"

"...Probably a good idea, right." He laughed a little, likely remembering the total mess we made of my room, and led the way outside to a field not far away. The beaten dirt hinted that this area was often used for Pokemon battles. "Ready?"

"Born ready!" I picked out Kenshin's Pokeball and threw it to release him. "Let's go!"

"Not leading with Nyx?" He tilted his head. "Even if she doesn't battle, she'd still get some experience just by being near."

"Nah, not this time." I waved my hand, as if to knock away the idea. "Nyx doesn't like battling anyway, _and_ she had a big scare earlier." I grinned. "So, come on! You're the one who wanted to battle!"

"You're not exactly reluctant!" Cheren threw his Pokeball. "Purrloin, let's go!"

"Why is it that you have the _smuggest_ looking Pokemon?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Kenshin, let's go with a Water Gun!"

"Purrloin, Assist!" He smirked as my expression blanked, and he laughed when I yelped because his _Purrloin used a freaking Vine Whip_! "Lucky me!"

"The hell was that?!" My only consolation was that his Purrloin took a good hit from the Water Gun. But poor Kenshin was definitely hurting. "Your Purrloin doesn't even have vines _to_ whip!"

"Assist allows Purrloin to quickly and randomly use a move that a Pokemon in the party knows."

"So it could've just used a stupid Leer and it pulls out freaking Vine Whip." That was just my luck. "Whatever. Kenshin, Water Gun." I cheered as Kenshin pulled off the move, and knocked Purrloin right out! "Haha! Assist doesn't help with blocking!"

"Seems so." Cheren recalled Purrloin, and threw his other Pokeball. "Snivy, let's go for it!" Snivy popped out of the Pokeball, and actually took the time to dust off his shoulders. "Yes, I know. I'll give you a bath later."

"Is it wearing a pouch now?" I struggled to think of why Cheren would have his Snivy wear a pouch before shrugging. "Oh, whatever. Kenshin, come back to me!" Kenshin reluctantly came to my side, still eager for more. "Come now. You did well." I petted his head before taking Kathryn's Pokeball. "Let's go, Kathryn!" Kathryn emerged from the Pokeball and did a little jump-kick thing after she landed. "I think she's eager."

"Glad she is. Snivy, Vine Whip!" Cheren's Snivy attacked quickly, and viciously struck Kathryn across the eyes, still smiling smugly.

"Oh, you're not getting away with that one! Kathryn, Tackle!" I cheered as Kathryn landed her attack, making Snivy skid. That cheer faded, though, as Snivy reached into the pouch and popped a berry into his mouth. "Did… did Snivy just eat? In the middle of a fight?" A quick glance to the Pokedex showed that Snivy's health bar had increased. "What the hell?"

"Oran berries work like weaker potions. In fact, they're a component _of_ potions. Pokemon eat them in the wild to heal from injuries." He smirked slightly, and took on the air of a particularly arrogant teacher. "Thus, Pokemon will automatically turn to those berries if they have them on their person, even during a fight."

"That's…" I shook my head and groaned. "Cheren, stop being a smartypants."

"Never."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not saving you from this!" I gestured dramatically. "Kathryn, _Take Down_!"

"Wait, what." Cheren winced as Kathryn slammed the full force of her weight into Snivy, sending him flying. "Hold on, how does your Kathryn know that already?"

"Meh, she learned it in the Dreamyard." I grinned and Kathryn jumped up and barked in triumph. She looked more than a little banged up, likely because of the recoil, but she was still firmly conscious. "But that is victory~!"

I suppose so. Well done, Snivy." He recalled Snivy to his Pokeball and briefly touched it to his chest. "You did well." He tucked the Pokeball into his pocket. "Still, this proves my hypothesis. Learning how to effectively use items is definitely important."

"I think also remembering to focus on the battle is important." I gave Kathryn a scratch behind the ears before recalling her and Kenshin to their Pokeballs. "But hey, maybe that's just me!"

"Maybe." He smiled slightly, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms out in front of him. "But all that means is that I definitely need to train a little more before trying the Gym here."

"Let me join in! We'll make a day of it!" I grinned as I tucked my Pokeballs onto my belt and his smile widened. "But first, we need to find Bi. In case you didn't notice, the sun is setting, and damn if I'm not starving."

"Ah, yes, food is a thing." Cheren laughed sheepishly. "Well, she mentioned going clothes shopping, so let's try there first."

"Sounds good!" I jumped to his side and hooked my arm around his. "Lead on! And let's make a stop at the Pokemon Center along the way."

"Yes, that'll be ideal." He grinned. "And maybe a bookstore!"

"Of course!"

It ended up taking us an hour to find Bianca, and it was more that she found _us_ at the bookstore, but we had fun anyway.

* * *

 _Notes on Kathryn:_

 _A Lillipup with an 'Adamant' Nature. She makes an excellent babysitter for Deino, and takes the role on naturally._

 _Normal Type with the Vital Spirit ability, letting her shrug off moves that induce sleep, like Sleep Powder. She still likes napping, though!_

 _She's super soft, and adores being brushed. She'll even roll around in the dirt to get extra brushings!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah, Striaton City, the first gym. In game, you'll get a phone call and visit from your Mom, and the running shoes, but I removed that because Blake purchases her own shoes. Anthea doesn't appear at this point in game; I threw her in for… let's go with fun for now. Same with the Munna and Musharna encounter.

Next Chapter - First Gym


	4. Chapter 4) Pride

Chapter 4) Pride

* * *

 _We made it to Striaton! I met a nice lady along the way who told me a story, but I didn't have any sort of luck finding it in a bookstore. I wished I had asked her the title. Oh well. Cheren and I bought a bunch of other books, and we hit the Dreamyard to train up before heading to bed. Now, it's gym time! I'm so ready for this!_

* * *

So, in the TV shows, Pokemon Gyms were very simple things, not much different from a sports gym. Just a field, maybe a few trainers, nothing else. But, clearly, TV was lying, because the Striaton Gym doubled as a very fancy restaurant.

"Oh, so you're here to challenge the leaders?" a waitress asked me. She smiled sweetly at me as she jotted something down on her notepad. "Got it. Be back in one sec~!" She sashayed off, leaving me very, very confused. I glanced around the place and noticed how happy the customers were, snacking and chatting. I… was more than a little tempted to call the waitress back and tell her that I'd challenge the gym another day, especially since I had skipped breakfast like usual.

"Welcome to the Striaton gym." A waiter appeared in front of me and bowed. "Please, follow me," he requested, straightening and gesturing to a platformed area in the _very_ back. Was this going to be a show or something? "The gym field is located in the back here."

"Okay," I murmured, following cautiously. The people eating at the restaurant began whispering as I passed by and quite a few turned their chairs. This was definitely going to be a spectator thing. I hadn't expected that one.

As soon as I reached the stage, the lights went off suddenly. Amidst the screams, I caught the sight of three shadows running onto the stage, and when they cleared, I saw the shadows had been three boys all about the same height and probably my age: a redhead, a blue-haired one, and a green-haired one. The patrons instantly cheered, and I very much felt out of my depth.

"Welcome, challenger!" the redhead boomed, posing dramatically. There were some whoops and hollers from the crowd. "I'm Chili! I light things up with my Fire-Type Pokemon!"

"While I am a Water-type specialist," the blue-haired one added, bowing elegantly. There were some gusty sighs from the crowd. "My name is Cress."

And my name is Cilan," the green-haired one whispered with a shy smile. This time, the crowd squeaked over 'how cute' he was. "I like Grass-Type Pokemon. We three are the gym leaders for Striaton Gym."

"...The three of you are very conveniently named and color coded," I deadpanned, mostly to get my mind off the crowd. I tilted my head curiously. "I thought triplets were supposed to be identical?"

"Well, the color coding is on purpose," Cress laughed. "We dye our hair and wear colored contacts to make it easier for customers to pick us out. Everyone has their favorites, after all."

"Is this a restaurant or a host club?"

"Now that _is_ an idea. However, we're devoted to the art of cooking." He laughed again. "Goodness, I'm being very chatty. Cilan, aren't you the one battling her?"

"I am," Cilan replied, nodding. While the crowd cheered again, Chili and Cress stepped to some chairs on the back half of the stage and sat down. "Might you step onto the stage and give us your name, miss?"

"It's Blake," I mumbled. I cautiously stepped onto the stage, feeling like I was going to throw up. I might be social, but I didn't like being watched. "I come from Nuvema Town."

"That's quite a few days journey, isn't it? Welcome to Striaton." Cilan smiled. "If you are ready, shall we begin?"

"Yeah, sure." I winced as the crowd cheered yet again. "Why people? Why?"

"We can't have a potential Champion be afraid of the limelight." He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and threw it out, so I couldn't point out that I didn't really _want_ to become Champion. "Lillipup, go!"

"Well, let's start this, Kenshin!" I threw out his pokeball and tried not to wince at all the squeals of delight when her appeared. Apparently, Oshawotts were popular 'cute' Pokemon, or at least had some very loud fans. "Let's start off with a Focus Energy, Kenshin."

"Lillipup, Work Up."

"The hell does _that_ do?" I pulled out my Pokedex to check, absently noting that it showed Kenshin as having 'increased critical hit' chance. "...Raises Attack and Special Attack? Whatever." I shook my head. "Kenshin, Water Gun!"

"Lillipup, Tackle." His Lillipup lunged forward for the Tackle, only briefly stopped by Kenshin's Water Gun before landing the hit. "Good, good!"

"Yikes…" Kenshin didn't look that great even after only one hit, though his 'health' on the Pokedex still was pretty solid. Still, I didn't want him to take another hit like that. "Kenshin, go with a Water Gun."

"Lillipup, go with another Tackle and then Work Up." His Lillipup did manage to land another Tackle, unfortunately, but Kenshin's Water Gun caught them straight in the stomach, sending them flying. "Ah!"

"Water Gun, one more time!" Kenshin gladly obliged, and managed a perfect hit while Lillipup was still in the air, knocking them further up for a harder fall right by the edge of the stage. Cilan raced over and crouched down to check on his Lillipup. "Eek, they okay?"

"Yes, though they are unconscious." Cilan withdrew his Lillipup and the crowd cheered. "It's time for my last Pokemon, though."

"Kenshin, why don't you come on back?" I withdrew Kenshin and hesitated over Nyx's Pokeball. But her lack of accuracy and her dislike of battling made me choose Kathryn instead, throwing her Pokeball and releasing her to the field. "Let's go!"

"Ah, you have a Lillipup too. They're delightful, aren't they?" Cilan pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket. "But this one is my dearest partner, Pansage." He threw the Pokeball, and I was almost deafened by the crowd's cheering as the Pansage appeared. "...I forgot he was this popular."

"I think my ears are ringing." I shook my head. "Whatever. Kathryn, Leer!"

"Pansage, Work Up!" His Pansage did a strange little dance that somehow provided the boosts to attack and special attack, while Kathryn glared to lower their defense. "Vine Whip!"

"Take Down!" I winced as the Vine Whip connected, and winced again when Kathryn landed her Take Down and took the recoil damage. She struggled to keep her footing, but she did manage a huge blow, so perhaps… "Kathryn, you still good?" Kathryn glanced back at me and nodded. "Then, go with a Tackle."

"Pansage, Fury Swipes." His Pansage stumbled back as Kathryn's Tackle connected, _but_ managed to land two hits. "Now, finish with a Vine Whip!"

"Kathryn, Tackle one more time!" I held my breath as Kathryn rushed forward, and Pansage swung the Vine Whip. However, Kathryn managed to duck underneath it and keep going, hitting Pansage square in the chest. They went flying back as Kathryn skidded to a stop, falling to her side briefly before managing to stand again.

Pansage, however, wasn't so lucky. As soon as they stopped sliding backwards, they fell forward and made no move to get up. The crowd actually went wild as it soon became apparent that Pansage was unconscious and unable to battle. I even heard a few cheer _my name_ and I couldn't decide if that was flattering or mortifying. The feelings only intensified as Chili and Cress both stood up from their chairs and started clapping.

"What a lovely battle," Cilan murmured. He recalled his Pansage and pulled out something shiny from his pocket as he crossed the stage to stand in front of me. His brothers fell into place behind him. "As the victor, you will receive this: the Tri-Badge." He took my hand and gently placed it in my palm. "We'd also like you to have this." He took a shiny disc from Chilli and handed it to me. "This is TM83, which contains Work Up."

"So this is what TMs look like." I wondered how a disc could do… anything with a living creature. Then again, Pokemon and technology was weird. "Thank you."

"No, truly, the thanks is ours." Cilan stepped back and bowed. "And, for being so splendid, we would like to treat you to some tea and snacks. On the house."

"Oh, awesome!" Of course, my stomach growled right then, and I flushed in embarrassment as they laughed. "Sorry. Everything smells really good."

"Then, this way, victor." Cilan gestured to an empty table nearby while Chilli and Cress bowed, and visibly tried to not laugh. "We'll show you some of our specialities."

"You guys rock!" I grinned and put the badge in a pocket of my pack, resolving to get some sort of case for it.

It was just a tiny metal thing, really, but to me, it held all the pride in the world. It was my very first gym badge. I'd treasure it forever.

* * *

While I waited at the Pokemon Center for my Pokemon to get healed, Bianca found me and asked me to go to the Dreamyard with her. Something about helping a 'Dr. Fennel' that Professor Juniper asked we'd help. I had no memory of this supposed conversation, but I didn't mind keeping Bianca company, especially since Cheren was off battling the gym and specifically said he didn't want us watching. I wondered how he was going to react to the whole 'crowd' thing.

"Thanks for coming with me, Blake," Bianca giggled as we walked through the ruins. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Bi," I replied with a little shrug. I thought about releasing my Pokemon to run around, but decided against it. We didn't want to scare… "But what are we doing again?"

"We're going to find a Musharna and ask them for Dream Mist!" She said the words so cheerfully, the sounds echoing off the walls, that I chose to not point out how odd of a request that was. "Dr. Fennel does research on dreams, you see."

"That's… interesting, I suppose." Actually, I thought it creepy, but to each their own. "So, what's the plan if we don't find one? You planned on challenging the gym later."

"Well, we can stay an extra day, right? We're not on some deadline!"

"That's true, yes, but-"

"Oh, wait!" Bianca suddenly stopped walking and held up her hand. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear…?" I frowned slightly and closed my eyes to better listen to… whatever. But all I had was silence. "No, nothing. Then again, Bi, you have _way_ better hearing than I do."

"W-well, let's head this way?" Bianca cautiously headed towards a part near the center of the ruin. "I think it came from around here?" A little sound echoed then, and she squeaked. "Y-you heard that, right?"

"This time, yeah." I gave her an amused look. "Are you thinking it's a Ghost Pokemon or something?"

"I don't do well with ghosts! You know this!" She sulked. "But you heard it too, so…"

"Could still be a Ghost Pokemon?" I grinned as she squeaked again. "But, well, I think it's a Munna. Sounds like it, anyway. I met some yesterday."

"Really?" Her hesitancy was instantly drowned in her cheer. "Blake, you're amazing!"

"I know. So, I can't figure out where the sound came from." The sound came again then, conveniently enough. "Is it louder?"

"I think so. That means the Munna is coming towards us, right?" Bianca giggled, clapping her hands. "Okay, let's find them and then ask for Dream Mist, and…" She trailed off, cheer fading. "Wait, do you hear yelling?"

"Yelling? I…" I trailed off as I started hearing it too. "Hold on. What _is_ -?"

There was a bit of rustling in the grass before a Munna popped out, clearly running from _something_. They skidded to a stop in front of us, and it was clear from their shaking that they were very, very afraid. But before either Bianca or I could start reassuring the Munna, and before they could run further, two weirdos wearing silver costumes ran out from the took me a second to realize I knew those costumes. I'd seen other people wearing them back in Accumula Town. Team Plasma.

"We found you, Munna!" one of them growled as both went right to the Munna. "Now make with the Dream Mist!" They proceeded to kick the Munna into the wall. "Come on!"

"The hell are you doing?!" I yelped. Both of them whirled to face us. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

" _We_ are Team Plasma!" The speaker lifted their head to sneer down at us. "We battle night and day to liberate Pokemon from humans!"

"You claim to want to free Pokemon and then kick a baby?" I growled and took a step forward. "I'm going to kick your asses!"

"We don't expect you to understand our complex and righteous goal!" Someone was a megalomaniac. "Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist! We're going to use it to manipulate the hearts of people through their dreams!"

"Someone has read too many science fiction books, assuming you're smart enough to even read!" This was ridiculous.

"As I said, I do not expect someone like _you_ to understand!" They took a step towards me. "We're going to win against you, and take your Pokemon by force!"

"Go to hell!" I lunged forward and punched them in the face. Not the smartest of moves, I should've used the heel of my palm instead, but I bloodied their nose, so I thought that was worth whatever bruising I got on my knuckles. "You're not doing anything!"

"You… you punched me!" They sounded so shocked. "You actually punched me!"

"Yeah, this is what happens when you threaten someone who can actually fight back, bastards!"

"Bah, you're nothing!" They growled and turned to the Munna before groaning when they realized Bianca had them. I had no idea when or how she got the Munna, but they were in her arms, and it was clear that even if she was shaking, she was _not_ going to letting go. "Damn you…" He lunged for Bianca, who dodged and lost her hat in the process. "Hey, partner, get over here and help!" Their partner looked distinctly uncomfortable, but did help with trapping Bianca against a wall. "Now, just give me the Pokemon, and no one gets hurt."

"E-except the Munna!" Bianca snapped. Her voice shook, but her eyes were steely with resolve. "I won't let you! You people are horrible!"

"Just remember you made me do-!" they tried to threaten, but I took advantage of the distraction to kick them in the side. "What the-!?" He crashed to the ground, and I shifted protectively in front of Bianca. "Damn it! Why are you two-?!"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. I pulled my Pokeballs out of my pocket and threw them, releasing Kenshin, Nyx, _and_ Kathryn at once. "Once step closer, and I'm ordering them to attack!" This could classify as self-defense, right? I was certain of it, just as I knew it was _only_ my warning that kept Kenshin and Kathryn from going after them already. It wasn't until Nyx toddled back and braced herself on my leg to lick my hand that I realized why: they saw I was bleeding. A quick look up showed that some of the blood was from their mouth; I'd gotten their lip and hurt myself on their teeth.

"As if your weak Pokemon can do anything!" They scoffed and stood, reaching to pull something from their pocket. "You're going to regret this, you-!"

"What are you two doing goofing off?" A sudden deep and booming voice cut off the stereotypical villain threat. I jerked my head up and could only stare at the sight of Ghetsis looming over us from the second level. I wondered how he got there. "We, Team Plasma, separate Pokemon from foolish people!" he declared, voice strangely loud. It echoed eeriely. "If you cannot understand that…"

"Th-this isn't…" one of the Plasma members whimpered, the one who hadn't been a complete jackass. Both of them were shaking, though. "This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed! We need to run!" That was a _definite_ red flag! I knew he was a creep!

Both of them booked it then, without another word, and I could only stare in shock. That seemed… far too convenient, really.

"Oh, Blake, look!" Bianca gasped, pointing at something. I whirled and realized it was that Musharna from before. "I heard that Musharna's Dream Mist helps make dreams into reality. Do you think that Ghestis person was that?"

"Maybe…" I murmured. I glanced up and saw 'Ghestis' was gone. "Yeah…" I shook my head and tried to smile. "Well, either they have nightmares, or they're into some kinky stuff!"

"Blake!" She managed a laugh, but it trailed off for a little whimper and sob. "Oh… oh, I was so scared…" She shook terribly. "I'm… I'm so glad I had that whim to ask you. If I'd been on my own…"

"You weren't. I was here." I didn't even want to think about what would've happened. "B-besides, you have your X-transceiver, and your Pokemon. Cheren and I…" She still would've been hurt though. The Munna might've… "You got a potion in your pack for…"

"Oh, yes…" She set the Munna on the ground, only for them to run straight for the Musharna. "Oh…" Musharna moved to shield the Munna. "I… um…" Hesitantly, she walked towards the Musharna. "Um… would you mind if we have some Dream Mist?" Bianca took a vial out of her pocket and took off the lid. "I promise; we're not with them. If you don't want to, we'll just say we didn't find you. We'll say you left." The Musharna studied her closely before giving a very soft cry. Pinkish-purple mist suddenly wrapped around it and went into the vial. "Th-thank you!" She put the lid back on and tucked it back into her pocket. "Um… we have healing items, if…" The Musharna retreated a bit. "Okay… um… we'll leave now." She glanced at me. "C'mon, Blake."

Bianca walked past me, stumbling slightly as she continued to tremble. I lingered, though, looking at the Musharna and the wounded Munna. This was just...

"...I'm sorry…" I whispered. I just… had to say it. I couldn't help but think the reason _why_ this Munna had come out when Team Plasma showed up… it was my fault. I had played with them and showed them that humans could be kind. That left them prey for Plasma. "I'm so sorry…"

The Musharna watched me closely and then slowly nodded, as if to say 'I forgive you'. Then they ambled away, carefully taking their injured child deeper into the ruins.

As I watched them leave, I added a new objective to my journey: learn the truth about Team Plasma. I wouldn't just sit at the side and ignore them, not when they had hurt that poor Munna. Not when they'd threatened Bianca.

Plasma was going to fizzle out, completely. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

 _What I know about Plasma:_

 _They claim to be a Pokemon rights group, who wish to liberate Pokemon from humans. Since one member was kicking a baby Pokemon, I'm pretty certain they're full of it._

 _Seem to be led by this Ghestis guy, who creeps me out._

 _Apparently are below the notice of the local authorities, for some stupid reason. Police suck. But we'll report the attack later to see if something is done._

* * *

Author's note: So, Striaton Gym is unique in that whoever you fight is chosen based on your starter. You fight Cilan if you started with Oshawott. Technically, you have a Pokemon battle with the Plasma Grunts, but Blake skips to punching them because she's just like that.

Next Chapter - Route 3


	5. Chapter 5) Warning

Chapter 5) Warning

* * *

 _First badge get~ I am on a roll! Though, I also… ugh, just thinking of Team Plasma is enough to make my skin crawl. I am definitely going to get to the truth about them, and blow their whole stupid order to smithereens!_

 _For now, though, it's back to traveling. There's much more of Unova to see, after all~_

* * *

There was a daycare not far from Striaton, filled with adorable children who wanted to battle and have some fun with random trainers who passed by. I spent an entire morning playing and battling with them, to the point that Kenshin actually evolved, to my surprise. The preschoolers were enthralled by the process of evolution, and Kenshin preened under their cooing.

They cheered even more when Cheren showed up, and the two of us entertained them with a battle before getting our Pokemon treated and heading down the road. I was in the best of moods, since I'd won, and Cheren was quieter than normal, since he'd lost.

"Why do you keep beating me?" he sighed as walked down the path, still hearing the laughter of the kids behind us. "We have the same number of badges, so we should be equal in strength."

"Could be you're thinking too much!" I teased with a little grin. I nudged his side "Come on! Have a little fun!"

"But-"

"Fun. Let's have fun. We're traveling at last." I prodded his cheek. "I'll keep poking you until you agree."

"That isn't fair."

"Isn't supposed to be, sil-"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Both Cheren and I yelped as two people burst right past off, actually knocking me on my ass. They continued on without stopping, not even throwing a token apology over their shoulder.

"The hell was that about?" Cheren asked. He brushed the dirt off himself and helped me up. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine," I replied. I checked the bandage for good measure, and noted it was holding tight. I'd visited a doctor prior to leaving this morning, just in case. "If I ever do that, yell at me."

"Certainly you could never have such a lack of manners." He made a face. "And those strange outfits… did you see them?"

"No, I was a little busy being knocked down. Why?"

"It reminded me of those people from the rally in Accumula town." He became alarmed as I tensed up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" I trailed off, not quite sure how to explain. Both Bianca and I had been so upset about the Munna thing that we hadn't really had a chance to tell Cheren about it. More to the point, he noticed we were upset and told us to wait until we 'felt better'. "Well…" I trailed off as I noticed someone else was running up, Bianca with a little girl. "Oh, dear, what's Bi dragging us into this time?"

"No idea, but she… actually, she looks really distressed." Cheren frowned as Bianca stumbled to a stop in front of us, panting heavily. "Bianca, what's wrong?"

"Did… did you see…?" Bianca tried to say. It took her a few moments, and I noticed she'd actually been running so much that she was teetering. The little girl clung to her skirts, looking ready to cry. "Grey people… running…"

"Very rude?" Cheren asked. Bianca nodded. "Yeah, they just blew past us."

"Oh, why do they have to be so fast?" She made a frustrated noise, but then instantly turned to the little girl as the threatened tears began to fall. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. We'll make it okay."

"Bianca, what the…?" Cheren glanced at the little girl. "Heck is going on?"

"It's the worst!" Even when exhausted, Bianca looked righteously indignant. "Those Team Plasma meanies stole her Pokemon!"

"...They literally stole from a little girl?" I asked slowly, not _quite_ comprehending. Both Cheren and I glanced at each other as Bianca nodded. "Right, we run faster than you, Bi, even when you're at full stamina. We'll go."

"You tend to the girl," Cheren added. He and I exchanged a grin. "Don't start without me. You're much faster."

"Oh, I won't tackle them off anything unless I really need to." I laughed and too off, leaving them all behind. I knew Cheren would follow, after all.

So, I ran. I ran and ran, hunting for any sign of the Team Plasma idiots. It soon became clear that there was an 'emphasis' on idiots, though. A quick look at my town map proved that _this_ path actually led to a cave. A very small cave, at that. It was easy to find them, and they didn't even have the sense to go jump in the nearby lake.

They instantly saw me, since I wasn't exactly being subtle with the running, and babbled out something I didn't even care to listen to. I just tried to figure out which of the Pokemon out were theirs and which one was the stolen one. I figured it was the cute Lillipup that looked scared.

"Oh, good, you didn't start without me." Cheren walked up, calmly cleaning his glasses. "So, explain something to me," he continued lightly, glancing at me and ignoring the grunts. "Why are Pokemon thieves acting so self-righteous?"

"Don't know," I answered, equally lightly. "But we can get the answers out of them after we beat their asses into the ground."

"We need to save the Pokemon first."

"Can't we do that _after_ we beat them into submission?"

"Shut up, you insolent children!" one of the grunts finally snapped, the one not holding the Lillipup. Cheren and I simply glanced at each other at the stereotypical villain line. "That child cannot use-"

"Just shut up and fight," I snapped. "I'm already tired of you grating my ears." I blinked, though, when they both released Patrats. "Oh, Pokemon battle. I was thinking punching." I sighed a bit. "Well, all right, let's go… everyone!"

"W-wait, there's only two and-!"

"You're Pokemon thieves! Why should I care?" I grinned as Cheren also released his Snivy and Purrloin. "Besides, this isn't an agreed battle or anything."

"D-damn you!" They glared. "Patrat, Bide!"

"Bide is…?" I glanced at Cheren, who actually facepalmed. "Bad move?"

"It's a 'store up energy and release', a counter," he explained. He looked annoyed. "It takes time, though. With four Pokemon staring them down." He pointed to where Nyx was sitting on my foot, nuzzling my leg. "Well, five. If she can-"

"Oh, Nyx, hit with a Dragon Rage, will you?" I asked sweetly. Nyx looked up and nodded, toddling off. "Kathryn, help her aim. Kenshin, prep to take out the Patrat with a Razor Shell."

"I guess Snivy and Purrloin will take out the other one." Cheren shook his head. "Puurloin, Assist! Snivy, Vine Whip!"

"Go, go, go everyone!" I laughed as our Pokemon went to town. Kathryn had to nudge Nyx a few times to land the Dragon Rage, but Kenshin was ready and he even timed his Razor Shell so that Kathryn could get off a Tackle, making her jump for joy. Cheren's own Pokemon took out the other Patrat before their trainer could even call out an attack.

"There's no way…" one of the grunts breathed, the chatty one. "How could we lose to a bunch of kids!" They shook their head violently and glared viciously. "You dare…"

"Oh, go fix your stupid outfit," I snapped, riled and full of adrenaline. "Let the Lillipup go!"

"This Pokemon suffers when-!"

"When you steal them from their friend and prevent them from returning, as it clearly wants to do!" I shifted my feet and bent my knees to be a little more stable. "Let them go, or I _will_ break your nose. I've done it before." Of course, my knuckles were still bruised and cut, but it would _so_ be worth it.

"Don't infect your hands on filth like this," Cheren instantly deadpanned. It made me smile slightly. "...You might want to get Nyx, though."

"I… huh?" I replied, a little confused. That was when I realized Nyx had toddled away from me, right to the Plasma grunt. "Oh, Nyx, get back-" I stopped mid-sentence as Nyx proceeded to _bite_ the Plasma grunt holding the Lillipup, making them drop the Pokemon right on Nyx. "Never mind. Keep doing what you're doing, Nyx."

"Don't teach her bad habits!"

"I don't think attacking a thief is a 'bad habit'." Still, I crouched down. "Nyx, come to me!" Nyx looked around curiously, and happily trotted over, the Lillipup still on her back. "Aw, what a good Deino you are~" I picked up both Nyx and the Lillipup and stood, grinning at Cheren. "Pokemon acquired!"

"Some days, Blake…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever. Purrloin, Sand-Attack them!" His Purrloin promptly did so, and then leapt into his arms as the Plasma idiots yelped. "And now, run."

We ran as fast as we could, recalling our Pokemon as we went. The Lillipup was tucked against my chest as we ran, and we didn't stop until we were back within Striaton City. At which point the police tried to arrest us. Fun, fun.

* * *

It took a couple of hours to explain to the police what all had happened, and then a couple _more_ hours trying to tell the little girl and her parents that we really didn't need a reward for saving the Lillipup, only to lose the argument and being treated to a very nice dinner. By that point, everything was so late that Bianca, Cheren, and I just decided to spend the night in Striaton again.

"Ugh… I'm still sore!" I whined as I sprawled out on the floor. Kathryn helpfully decided to be a pillow for me, while Nyx decided my stomach was a perfect place to nap. "And I'm pinned!"

"I'm more surprised your Kathryn is willing to be a pillow, since Lillipup tend to be small," Cheren replied. He was reclining on the couch reading, with his Purrloin curled up in his lap, while his Snivy snacked in the corner with my Kenshin. "Or is it more that she is using your hair as a blanket."

"At this point, i don't care." I groaned, whimpering. "I took a nice long bath. I drank a lot of water. I took pain medication. Why do I still hurt?"

"Clearly, you're out of shape."

"Oh, shut up." I managed a glare at him, but he ignored me. "Ugh… and those Plasma gits were gone by the time the police stopped fussing over us."

"Who says 'git' anymore?"

"Me, obviously." I groaned again, pissed off by all of this. What the _hell_ were the police doing? "Ugh… those bastards… I should-"

"Blake, shouldn't you try to avoid them?" Cheren finally looked up. "I'm also a bit… concerned by how… pragmatic you were."

"Hey, I didn't attack _them_!" I pouted and he sighed. "And they just sent out their Pokemon. I'm totally justified."

"You let Nyx bite them."

"Yes, and?"

"Just…" He made a face. "It's not something to encourage. Deino have a… reputation."

"That's more Hydreigon." I sighed. "Fine, fine! I'll stop her next time, unless someone is in serious danger!"

"And now I'm worried that you'll purposely make sure of it." He shook his head. "Whatever these people are, they _are_ criminals, and I'm just not sure you should go around being violent with them." He gave me a worried look. "What if they single you out?"

"Oh, I can take them." I waved his concern away and grinned. "Come on! Have I ever been in a situation I couldn't get out of?"

"We're not home anymore." He sighed. "Oh, whatever. Just be careful. Promise me."

"Yeah, sure." I shifted a bit to get a little more comfortable. "Hey, let's watch a movie when Bi gets out of the shower. We've got the money to buy one, right?"

"Think so, yes." He smiled slightly. "All right. You win. But please, no romantic comedies."

It took a lot of debating, but we settled on a horror movie. We… didn't get a lot of sleep that night. But it was fun!

* * *

 _Notes on Kenshin (updated):_

 _Now a Dewott, knowing a really cool move called 'Razor Shell'. Still Mild Natured, still a Water Type, and still has Torrent as his ability. I should figure out what these 'nature' things mean._

 _He's calmer and more certain of himself, but still remains kind, laidback, and super cuddly. Evolving didn't change him that much!_

* * *

Author's note: There's supposed to be a single battle _and_ a double battle with the plasma grunts, but I cut the single battle out. I also chose to not show Cheren's rival battle this time, because early battles all tend to follow the same pattern, and he has no new Pokemon (or significant changes in the movepools of the two he has).

Next Chapter - Route 3 again!


End file.
